Hermione During the war
by STREETFIRE
Summary: A poem then a unexpected visiter arrives and we find out a lie she has been living.Her real father is revealed in next chap.
1. Chapter 1

Misery A poem

Car's race by me

I don't care

I am higher then

all of them

childen cry for sorrow

I cry for loss

tho all of us stand together

we are truly alone

were no one belong's

and hidden you are

is it the wind

that wip's at my face

my friend's are gone

I fell alone

no one to turn to

no one will care

who care's really

what's on my mind

no one to lean on

no wher to cry

to keep a straight face

you must never waver

a task best kept

hidden or gone

never forget who

was a friend even

when a friend seem's

unrealistic

this is you're life

live it well don't

fall where you can't

get out

My life is full of

misery where

no one to lean on

no where to cry.

"Hermione wake up" Ron said trying to get me out of my dream.

"Ron Draco is here. He says he want's to talk to Hermione. If we let her talk to him ALONE he won't tell the Death Eater's were here" Harry said finally making me wake up.

" Why dose never mind I'm going to talk to him." I said not knowing I wouldn't be seeing them agian till the end of the war. I walked out the tent flap and saw Draco sanding there impaitantly waiting for me.

"Good-morning Malfoy." I said I still think he has the hottest body around.

"Hermione I missed you. let's go they can stay here." Draco snarled then apperated away with Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whats going on here? Draco answer me please" I was becoming hystarical. I pacced. I sat. I read. I paced some more.

"Fine Hermione. You want answers. The Dark lord already knew were you were. He planned on killing you and weasel but I couldn't let you die,"He stopped.

"Draco how about you start at the begging and tell me the whole story"I siadDraught I still like him.

"Alright well you see it started when you punched me. You see no one not even my parents had touched me before. Sure during that year alot of other girl's touched me but you were the first. I just put it off as a crush.

"You see I fell in love with you and had to hide it because of potty and weasle. Every time I called you a Mudblood I didn't mean it"'

"You..You l..l..love me" I stammered.

"Yes! I couldn't let you get killed" Draco said.

"I couldn't belive I heard you right. I mean no time to pout right" I asked not able to believe I heard right.

"A new day Draco. What lovley weather"I said out loud. I started pacing around. I have just got my life saved by my worst enemy. He said he love's me. What do I do? Draco is staring at me worriedlly.

"Hermione I know this must come as a shock to you but please stop pacing. I am worried about you"Draco said. I don't know why but I stopped pacing and turned towared him. He is staring at me agian. This little house is so cute if I want somthing I get it. If I want a new wardrobe I get it. Right now I am wearing a black tube top with red skull on it. Black jean's with buckles on the side. I got my ear's peirced this summer so I am wearing black skull and crossbone's earing's.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"Where do you think she is. Harry do think Malfoy took her. I like her. Do you think..."Ron stopped as Harry put his hand over his mouth.**

**"No I don't think ferret took her. I don't know where she is. She deserves better then you" Harry said then turned walked out leaving a gaping Ron behind.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Draco stop. I want to go home please"I wispered.

"Hermione wake up" Draco screamed in my ear.

"How come I'm on the floor" I asked "I'm going to go change". I changed into normal cloth's. I love having this room. I miss my mum throgh.

"Draco" I mutter as I hobble out of my room. I have blood all over me. I fell a sharp pain in my side.

"Hermione" Draco screamed running to catch me. Blood dripped on the floor. "Hermione answer me what happened to you " Draco asked.

" I really don't know Draco"I muttered then lost consuisness.


End file.
